Choice Two
by neganised
Summary: Living on the points system can be difficult, so Negan gives Vera two choices and only one draws her interest. [Rated M for smut]


A smutty one-shot between Negan and an OC. **Rated M** for mature content.

* * *

 **Choice Two.**

The Sanctuary ran like a finely tuned machine, everybody had their place in the hierarchy set by Negan and everyone had a duty to the job they were assigned to. Some were luckier than others, the select group of Saviors who Negan viewed as his _soldiers_ lived like **Kings** and **Queens** while the others spent their lives working for points in the system built to test their loyalties. It was an army, one that _nobody_ dared to cross and that was the way it had been since the minute Vera stepped foot inside the walls of the steel factory.

"You ain't got enough points."

Grinding her teeth together in a moment of inner panic, Vera furrowed her brows together and gawked up at the burnt face of a man who worked in the bakery. "I'm sorry, what?" There must have been a mistake, she was never short in her points. Working day-in and day-out in the kitchen made sure that she got by every month with just enough to survive comfortably, but now? Now she was metaphorically fucked.

"You heard." He grumbled, glaring past her to the Savior behind her. "Next!"

"No, I do have enough points. This is bullshit, I need that bread." Extending her arm out to the Savior who tried to push past her, Vera pointed a finger in an attempt to stall them. "Check again – _please?_ "

She was holding up the line, the muttering of voices behind her making her stomach twist with nerves as she looked at the man. He sighed, reaching underneath the wooden counter for a crumpled book that he threw in front of her.

"Listen lady, I don't make the goddamn rules. It says right here by your number that you ain't got enough points, if you got a problem with that then you know where to go." He ground out, irritation bleeding into his gruff voice as he pointed to the page where her Savior tag was written out – a black mark against her number like she had done something _wrong_. "Now, get the fuck outta the line before I call Dwight over the walkie-talkie."

Feeling the anger inside her fade into worry, Vera turned from the stall and strode off in the opposite direction, glares and muttered insults thrown her way as she made her way out into the garden. Oh, she knew where to go but people only ever went there to plead for their lives. **Negan**. He was the judge, jury and executioner in the Sanctuary and she knew that he probably already had a record of her points. This was not good. Strolling through the small crowd of Saviors who worked on the crops, the tall brunette followed a smaller group up a set of concrete steps and inside the factory she had called home for more than three months now.

Laughter, conversation and footsteps echoed through the long halls as they turned for the cafeteria while she continued on. The dark grey floors were still damp from being mopped, the smell of bleach and disinfectant hitting her like a disorientating wave. That was one positive thing about this place, it was never dirty. Not like the people who occupied it. Running her fingers through her long locks of dark hair, Vera attempted to smooth through the tugs, suddenly aware of her appearance as she slowly made her way past the wives quarters.

Sherry stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a cigarette in hand. Vera knew of her, had witnessed the entire face-burning show that Negan had demanded the Saviors watch as a reminder of the consequences of rule breaking. But friendly was something they weren't, the girl was as much as stranger as everybody else was.

"Is he around?" Vera asked, her heart fluttering in her chest knowing that she was close to his room. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn back, starve for a couple of days before she got so hungry that she had to face him. But she knew that would be a mistake that could cost her more than her points.

"Yeah, he's in his room." Sherry nodded, flicking ash from the cigarette to the floor while offering her one from the worn packet in her other hand. "Why, are you okay?"

Shaking her head at the offer, Vera sighed and nodded. She wasn't about to discuss it, not when she herself had no idea what was wrong – for all she knew, this could be a mistake. It was the only reasoning that made sense. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just business."

Folding her arms across her chest, she half-smiled at the woman who was one of five wives Negan had to himself before continuing her path down the hallway. The lights in the ceiling were dull, giving the place an almost creepy hospital vibe as she stopped outside the door of Negan's room. This was it. Now or never. Knocking three times, she took a step back and _waited_.

Her stomach flipped, and she felt nauseous, knees weak when the handle juddered. Sucking in a breath when the door swung open, Vera was met with the face of the man himself. If she could have ran, she would have.

"Well, you just gonna stand there and gawk at me or tell me what the fuck you want?"

 _Shit_.

"My points are short this month." She explained as briefly as she could, afraid to babble on more than she should. Looking up at him, she gulped as he snorted and kept her face firm as his lips widened into a wolfish grin.

The humour didn't quite hit his dark eyes, a more sadistic twinkle lingering there as he stepped aside and beckoned her in with a wave of his arm. "Well, ain't that just _shitty_ for you. Come on in, let's hear the excuse you got to give me and it _better_ be good or I'm afraid your life is gonna go downhill real fucking fast. I mean, more than it already has."

Glaring into the back of his head, Vera wanted nothing more than to tell him to go fuck himself. This wasn't funny, not in the slightest and the vague threat was enough to make her despise him more than she already did. Closing the door behind her, she sighed and stood there awkwardly.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I think there's been a mistake." She mumbled, glancing to the baseball bat in his grip as he spun around to face her again.

" _Really_? So what you're saying is that my guys, the ones that work their fucking asses off to see who earns enough and who falls below the line –" He paused then, lifting Lucille to point at her before letting it fall to his side again. "-are shit at their jobs? Well fuck me, sweetheart, that is one hell of an accusation. Go ahead, tell me more."

His voice was deep and sarcastic, a dangerous glint in his eye as he looked her over. She parted her lips then, not wanting to fall into this trap. The one where he tried to make her out to be guilty for a crime she didn't commit.

"I work my ass off too, day in and day out. I've done _nothing_ to deserve my points being stripped, so call it whatever you want. But I'm not in the wrong." She wasn't about to back down, even as her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she could hear it in her ears.

"Well fuck me, it looks as if we've got a sticky situation on our hands then." He announced, loud and enthusiastic. His eyes pierced into her like knives, she could almost feel them in her skin as he casually strolled towards her. "Let me call Dwighty-boy on up here, see if he can give an explanation to this fucked up deal here."

Shrinking away from him as subtly as she could, Vera felt the door against her back as he hovered over her, the smell of leather and musk filling her lungs. She flinched when he reached for the side of his jeans, his hand pulling free a walkie-talkie as he smiled at her. _Fuck_. That look nipped at something inside her, a feeling that made her shift her weight from one foot to the other.

"D – you got a minute? I have a beautiful female here right now, and no it ain't Sherry so put your dick back in your jeans. She…. Hold on." He paused, leaning in close to her. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Vera." She breathed, eyes on his salt-and-pepper stubble as he leaned back again, licking over his lower lip while keeping his eyes trained on her.

" _Vera_ says that you fucked up her points, now if that is in fact true then that is some fucking bullshit right there. So, what's the problem? Do I have a bunch of stupid fucking monkeys in charge of keeping the points right or do I have a _bad, bad girl_ here tryin' to win daddy's forgiveness?" He grinned then, holding the walkie-talkie to his cheek as he studied her like a lion would its prey.

She felt vulnerable, but there was something else – something more primal curling inside her at his words. No, she wasn't about to get aroused by this man. He was a bastard, a good-looking bastard but a bastard nonetheless.

"Vera?" Dwight's voice broke through the static, as if he recognised the name and was testing it on the tip of his tongue.

"Jesus Dwight, did I fucking stutter? Yeah, **Vera**. Beautiful green eyes, long legs, a mouth that looks like it could do some fucking life-altering-shit to a man – that's the one." His voice was rough, enough to make heat pool between her thighs and by the way his eyes darkened, it was if he knew the effect he had on her.

Looking away from him quickly, she focused on the zipper of his leather jacket and kept her gaze there while she waited for the conversation to continue.

"Simon wanted you to meet her, said she's too good for the points system – thought you might wanna marry her."

Vera's stomach almost bottomed out at Dwight's words, but she remained silent and shifted her gaze back up to Negan's face. His eyes were hard, his smile curving into a smirk. "That's all I needed to hear, Dwight. Go on about your business again." He sighed, turning from her then to throw the walkie-talkie against the chair in the corner of the room.

She remained where she was, back against the door and her eyes roaming the length of him as he whistled before letting loose a gruff chuckle. "Well, Vera – looks like you were fucking right. You're not a liar which frankly surprised the shit outta me." Turning on the heel of his boot to eye her again, he reached over and lay Lucille down on the end of his bed before approaching her again.

"Like I said, I'm not wrong." She finally said, lifting her chin defiantly as he moved in until his face was inches from hers.

"No, you sure as shit are not." He began, dark eyes shifting from her green ones to her lips and back again. "You heard that conversation, right? Simon saw you and thought you were too good for earning points, he thought you'd look better if you were _mine_. I mean shit, you're _already_ **mine** , but not really. If you were one-hundred-percent mine then I'd have you bent over the side of that bed by now and fucked raw until you were screamin' my name."

Vera inhaled a shaky breath, her knees weak and her eyes hooded as he shifted closer to her so he could lean in and brush his lips against her ear. " _I think_ he's right _. I think_ you're too good to be working for points. _I think_ I want you all for my fucking self. What do **you** think, _Vera_? Let me make it real fucking easy for you. Choice one, you get your points back and walk the fuck out of here to take what you've _earned_. Choice two, you stay here and I'll provide a cosy fucking life for you alongside my other girls – right after I fuck orgasms into that pussy of yours."

Vera felt his hot breath against her lips as he growled out the last sentence, his hand moving against her hip as he brushed a stubbled kiss against her neck. " _Fuck_." She whispered out, feeling his smile against her skin. She didn't know what she wanted in the long-run from Negan, this was just supposed to be a discussion and now she was given the opportunity to become a **wife**.

It was all too much to process, all she knew was that choice two made a hell of a lot more sense in the heat of the moment. "Yes." She mumbled, already breathless even though he had barely touched her.

"Yes, what?" He husked, trapping her chin between his thumb and his forefinger as he forced her to look him in the eye. "Let me fucking hear it."

"I want to be yours, _please make me yours_." She leaned her face in towards him and brushed her lips against his, letting out a gasp as he slammed her back against the door and pressing a jean clad thigh firmly between her knees.

"Of course you fucking do, sweetheart." He ground out, wasting little time in pulling at the fabric of her worn-out shirt, buttons popping and bouncing off the floor as calloused hands slid greedily against her bare skin. "I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you that you'd look good with my big hard dick buried inside you."

Grasping at his leather jacket, Vera whimpered at his words and felt her wrist being retrained as he shoved it back above her head. Leaning forward to kiss a trail along her collarbones, he licked at her skin and sucked his way down to her cleavage where he buried his nose between her breasts and breathed her in.

"Oh my god." She whispered, biting down on her lower lip as his hands pulled at the belt of her jeans, fingers expertly unbuttoning her from the confines of the fabric until he tugged them down her thighs.

"If you think you're gonna be whispering, think a-fucking-gain. I wanna hear you, Vera." He told her firmly, almost scolding her for being too quiet as he slipped his hand between them and shoved it into her unbuckled jeans. She grabbed his wrist, mouth falling open wide as he curled his fingers against her bare mound. She was so goddamn wet that she felt warmth flood to her cheeks in embarrassment, but it was soon replaced with ecstasy as he twisted two fingers inside her. "Jesus, you are _tight_. You like that, sweetheart? You like me stretching you?" He asked her, widening the space between each finger as he pressed his mouth against hers.

She yelped out, knees buckling as he stroked inside her. She was speechless, breath hitched in her throat as he bit at her lips with a purring chuckle. "Fuck yeah you do, you're so fucking wet I could drown in you."

Licking at her teeth, Negan pulled his fingers free from her and lifted them in front of her. Slick with juices, he looked her in the eye with a proud smirk before sucking them clean. "Mmm."

Vera could have came right there and then just by watching him lick her off his fingers, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been with a man never mind one as freaky as he was. It was no surprise really, a man who carried a baseball bat around named Lucille who he talked to as if she were real was bound to be fucked up.

"Fuck me." She hissed, already done with his teasing as she grabbed his belt buckle. He laughed then and grabbed her wrist again, yanking her from the door and shoving her towards the bed.

"What'd I tell you?" He asked as she crawled her way up the side of the mattress, jeans pooling by her ankles as she looked over her shoulder and up at him. "Speak when you're spoken to, sweetheart."

She felt the mattress dip with his weight as he grabbed her ankle and tugged her back with easy, ripping the jeans from her and throwing them aside. Her ass was bare, and his eyes were dark and hooded as he looked her over like a starved beast.

"That you were gonna fuck orgasms into my pussy." She felt filthy saying those words, but it was empowering and so goddamn wrong that her arousal flooded her more than she thought possible. This was a man who she had spent her days despising, the same man who made her wet with a smirk. Fuck him.

"That's right." He growled, the sound of clinking from his belt and the tug of a zipper making her tense against the mattress. Trying to look back at him again, she felt his hand push between her shoulder blades until she was flat against the sheets. He was in control, he called the shots. "I'm a man of my word, and I better hear those fucking _screams_."

He thrust into her in one hard smooth stroke, and she screamed out at the feeling of being stretched wide to accommodate his girth. His dick was bigger than she expected and a flicker of pain tightened around the pleasure as his chest pressed against her back, one hand balancing his weight beside her face while the other grabbed at her hip.

"Oh my fucking God!" She wailed, pinned by him as he grunted in her ear.

"That a girl, you feel that?" He ground out, pulling out inch by inch before slamming back inside her again. "You feel how fucking hard you've made me, sure you fucking do." It was then that he started a brutal rhythm, pounding in and out of her, relishing in the screams she gave him as he focused on fucking her good.

Skin slapped against skin, his grunts and groans in time with her cries and he hissed at the feeling of how tight she was. A good girl with a good pussy, he could already tell she was gonna be a favourite of his.

"Don't you dare come until I say you can come." He growled, rolling his hips forward against her and watching as his cock, slick with her arousal disappeared in and out over and over again. He could feel the tremble of her walls, and he knew she was close. It was a talent of his to make his girls explode around him, and his new darling was no exception. Sweet Vera.

Biting down on her hand, she squeezed her eyes shut and cried with each hard thrust, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. It was impossible to keep herself from coming, and when it **hit** her, she froze and felt as if an explosion ripped through her belly. Thighs trembling, she screamed and heard him fall apart above her as he came seconds later.

"Fucking Jesus fucking Christ." He forced out through his teeth, stilling inside her until his balls were stiff. "Oh, you are a naughty little girl." He smirked, kissing her shoulder and then the side of her face as he pulled out and rolled over.

Vera felt as if she was paralysed, body still tense from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She was sore and well and truly fucked. Her breathing soon slowed enough to where she looked at him, his eyes tired as he smiled at her.

"I've never – not just with penetration." She admitted, seeing his smile widen to accommodate his oversized ego.

"Well fuck me, what can I say? I'm a fucking champ. That pussy is the best." He pulled her towards him, and she draped a leg over his as he held her in their post-coital state. "Now, you made a choice. You're mine now, I'm gonna marry you and no other man gets to touch you. Understand?"

She nodded, knowing what the terms were. This was a new beginning, and she wasn't about to let this opportunity slip from her fingers.

"I understand."

"Good girl."


End file.
